Son's Of Anarchy- The Dirty Little Secrets
by Z.A.M
Summary: This is a story that shows the little secrets that unravel upon the return of Zoey Alexandra Kellan. She is the daughter of a SAMCRO first nine, yet she doesn't know that until she finds her birth certificate in storage. When she returns to investigate her mother's murder, she finds a lot of dirty secrets which she will show to the club. PLZ leave a review and I will post more.
1. Chapter 1

**Son's of Anarchy- The Dirty Little Secrets**

**CHAPTER 1- Introduction**

I grew up in a small town in California, called Charming. Growing up I dreamed of leaving the small town life and move to LA. I lived with my mom in a two bedroom house not far from downtown.

My mom, Ally, worked as an office manager for the local auto repair shop called Teller-Marrow (TM). She was a very pretty woman and had many men over all the time. My mom was very close friends with the local Motorcycle club, Son's of Anarchy (SOA) also known as SAMCRO (Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals).

SAMCRO was an outlaw biker club that loved to party. The original President of the club John Teller and the Vice President Piermont (Piney) Winston; were very close to my mom. I was best friends with their sons Jackson (Jax) Teller and Harry (Opie) Winston. My mom was what the club called a Crow Eater. Crow Eater's were women who did whatever the club told them to while they waited for one of them to make them their old lady (Wife). My mom dreamed of being an old lady.

Growing up was a little hard for me. My mom didn't make a lot of money but the club helped when they could. I never knew my father. When I would ask questions about my father my mom would argue with me or blow me off completely. My mom was never around. She spent most of her time at the Clubhouse which was in the same parking lot as the Auto repair shop. I hated and loved my mom. I hated her for not being there for me but she was my mother so I do have some love for her.

I spent most of my time hanging out with Jax and Opie who were about two years older than me. They treated me like a sister and I was grateful to have someone to talk to and be there for me. I never really got along with any girls; except for Kaden. Kaden was the niece of one of the SAMCRO members, Tigs. Kaden and I were about the same age but I was a grade above her.

I was a bit of a bad teenager. I got into a lot of fights, stole things from the gas stations, and did minor drugs. Jax and Opie were surprised by how much trouble I got into. Luckily for me the club had a little influence on the local police department and the town feared the wrath of SAMCRO. My mom never seemed to care how much trouble I got into.

Most of the girls at school were jealous of me. I hit puberty quickly and early. When I was twelve I already had a C-cup. I was about five foot five, blonde wavy hair, baby blue eyes, and a body most girls didn't get till high school. This is what caused most of my fights. I was glad Jax and Opie taught me to fight at a young age.

When I was thirteen Jax and I started hanging out a lot more. He was lost after losing his brother and his father. His mom started dating his father's best friend, Clay. Jax didn't want to talk to anyone about it except me because I understood what it meant to not have father. We had so much in common that things got heated between us fast. I had always had a crush on Jax but never had the nerve to say or do anything about it until the one night.

One night when I was thirteen, my mom was gone for the night at some club party. Jax's mom and Clay were there too, since Clay took over the president position after John's death. Jax and I both knew my mom wouldn't be back till the next afternoon, so we decided to have a movie night at my place. I still remember that night like it was yesterday.

"I got pizza and movies" Jax smiled at me when I answered the door.

"Good I am starving." I walked to the kitchen with Jax right behind me.

We sat in the kitchen and ate. I cleaned up the mess before we headed to the living room for movies. Jax sat on the couch just inches from me. He and I both knew there was something between us but we never said it out loud.

"What movie do you want to watch first?" Jax grabbed a stack of five movies.

I looked at the movies and noticed most of them were horror movies. "How about this one; I haven't seen it in a while."

"Yeah, me too" He smiled as he put in the 'Friday the 13th' movie in. Then he sat back down but this time there was only a few inches between us.

The movie started to play, as I watched I started to get scared. I had seen the movie many times before but it always freaked me out. Suddenly a scary part came on and I jumped. I hid in Jax's shoulder.

Jax wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He stared into my eyes for a long moment. My heart began to race and my stomach fluttered. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. The second our lips touched, it sent a shock through my entire body. It felt amazing but I wasn't sure what it was. The kiss was soft and long. The more we kissed the closer I got until I was straddling his lap.

"Z," Jax looked into my eyes. Everyone called me Z instead of Zoey. "I don't want to lose our friendship. If I ever lost you, I would go insane."

I kissed him hard. "You will never lose me, I promise!"

He laid me on my back on the couch as he laid on top of me. "Are you sure about this?"

I looked into his eyes as the truth spilled from my lips. "Jax, I have had feeling for you for as long as I can remember. You are everything to me. I want to do this with you." I froze. "Do you want to?"

He gave me a semi annoyed look. "Of course I do, but I don't know if I can take your…" He wasn't sure how to say it.

"Jax I would rather have you take it then some random meaningless guy. If you don't want to I will understand." Every time I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, everything came out. I couldn't stop myself from telling him the truth and he knew it.

He smirked and kissed me. This time it was hard and more urgent then before. Within minutes our clothes laid crumpled on the floor. He was very slow and gentle as he pushed inside me. It hurt a little but I didn't want him to know that. The feeling was amazing, a good pain. He stared into my eyes as he moved faster and harder. I started to moan in pure ecstasy.

"Are you ok?" He slowed down.

"No" I looked into his eyes, he started to panic. "I'm way better then ok."

I pulled him into a long hard kiss as we rolled slowly into a new position. I was on top of him, straddling him. I moved up and down slow at first. The better it felt the faster I moved. Jax's eyes closed as he moaned quietly. The sex lasted about an hour, but it was the best hour of my life. When we finished we laid in each other's arms with only a blanket covering us.

A little later that night he carried me to my room and we made love again in my bed before falling asleep. I slept with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't believe I had lost my virginity to Jax. I had always fantasized about being with him intimately bit I never thought it would happen.

The following three months we spent almost every night together in my bed. I loved being with him and trying new things. We loved to experiment and learning new tricks. Jax was the one I truly loved.

On my fourteenth birthday my mom told me she was sending me to visit my aunt Carrie for a few weeks because she had things to take care of. I promised Jax to write or call daily. The day I left Jax told me he loved me. I told him that he would always have my heart because he was my true love.

Two weeks after getting to Carrie's I was ready to go home. I missed my friends and my extended family (SAMCRO). Most of all I missed Jax. As Carrie was driving me home she got a call that made my entire life change. Carrie was told by Charming Police Department that my mother was killed by two bullets to the head.

For the next month we packed up my mom's house. I was to be sent to live with Carrie in LA. I hated to leave and I hated that my mother was murdered and no one was doing a thing about it. I was also so lost. I had no parents. I would never know who my dad is, it was a secret my mother took to her grave.

After my mother's funeral I only had a few hours before we head back to LA. I spent those hours alone in my house with Jax. He made love to me slowly before I left. I hated to say goodbye to the one person who truly cared about me.

We laid in the bed with his arms wrapped around me. "Z, I hate that I am losing you." Jax's eyes filled with tears, he blinked them back swallowing the lump in his throat.

I sat up looking into his eyes. I loved his gorgeous ice blue eyes. "Jackson, I promise you that my heart will always belong to you."

"And mine to you." He kissed me long and hard.

Saying goodbye to my entire life was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Opie was upset too; he was always the very protective best friend. Jax's mom Gemma seemed happy to watch me leave. Jax said a while ago that he thought his mom knew about us and she hated the thought of us together. I scared Gemma because I was the one person who could take her son away. The rest of the club said if I ever needed anything to not hesitate to call.

The first year in LA, I was a mess. Carrie was a model and gone as often as my mother. I was so angry with my mom. How could she get herself killed? What did she do to deserve this? Soon after I started getting into trouble; I was arrested a few times for drugs, stealing, and fighting. Carrie never really cared.

When I was sixteen Carrie got me my license and car. I went back to Charming soon after. Jax was still the same guy when we were alone but around the club and his friends he was a totally different guy. I hated that everything was changing because of me leaving. I stayed away from Charming from then on.

Just before my eighteenth birthday I started going through the storage unit looking for things to put in my apartment. Carrie was planning to move to Atlanta a month after my eighteenth birthday. She was planning to get me a small one bedroom apartment for my birthday present. It would be paid up for a year after that I was on my own and alone.

As I started going through the boxes I noticed a large white envelope with my name on it. As I looked inside I was unable to think straight. Inside was my birth certificate and listed who my father is. It also had information about my mom's life insurance which left me a ton of money upon my eighteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2- Going Home**_

The day of my eighteenth birthday I went to my mom's attorney who had my mother's life insurance account. I worked out all the money plans. I got a large lump sum put into a checking account and a monthly payment. My mom made sure if something happened to her I would never have to worry about money or working. It made me wonder how much she did truly care about me. This made me want to investigate her death. In order to do so I needed to go back to Charming.

My mom's house was still there and left for me. I debated on going back for months. I wanted to go back for two reasons; first, to investigate my mom's murder and second to face my father.

He knew I was his daughter for all these years but never said a word about it. I tried to think of a way that made would have been in my best interest but nothing made any sense to me. Finally, just before my nineteenth birthday I packed up everything and went back to my mom's house.

My mom's house, my house now, was just a few blocks into Charming. As I drove with a car full of my stuff I wondered what I would do when I got there. I hadn't seen Jax in over two years. The last time I saw him; he came to visit once and it was a visit I was grateful for. He told me that his heart still belonged to me and mine to him.

No matter how many men I had been with, Jax was the only one I truly felt connected to. Every other man was just meaningless sex. I wondered if he still felt the same and if we could find out if he and I could work.

Kaden had moved to LA when she turned eighteen. We were always close friends. She stayed with me for a few months but moved back to Charming six months after moving to LA. I had told Kaden that I was moving back to my mom's house and she promised to keep it a secret until I was ready to show my face.

I got to the house just before midnight. When I walked in, nothing had changed since the last time I was there. I pulled all the covers off the furniture and emptied my car. I parked my car in the attached garage so no one would know I was here just yet. I fell asleep on the couch at four in the morning. I had to do some shopping the next day for furniture and other household items.

I woke the next morning just after ten in the morning. After a long shower, I got dressed and decided to head to the local furniture store. I wasn't sure I wanted anyone to know I was in town so I took the long way around, not using main streets. I got to the store and shopped for a while. On my way back to the house I stopped for groceries. As I was getting into my car I saw Gemma and a blonde woman walking into the store. Gemma's eyes locked on mine. I left before she could make her way toward me.

Kaden met me at the house to help remove the old furniture as the new pieces being delivered later that afternoon. We put all the old furniture in the garage and redecorated the house to more of my style. After dinner Kaden went home and I went to watch a movie in my new bed.

Sometime later I fell asleep. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me and lips press against my neck. The second the lips touched my neck I felt a surge go through me and I knew exactly who it was.

"Jax" I rolled over and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. I hadn't realized how much I missed him until he was holding me.

"Zoey" He smiled then kissed me but it ended fast and he looked ashamed.

"What's wrong?" I hated that he looked pained.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" He stared into my eyes as if he could see into my soul.

"I was going to find you tomorrow. I'm not sure why I came, Jax. I found out some things and I want the truth but I don't know if I can handle it." Tears filled my eyes as I remembered finding the birth certificate.

"What did you find out?" He sat up as if he too had something to hide.

"What are you not telling me Jax?" I sat up and made him look at me.

"Z, you know I have always loved you." He started and I nodded. "I haven't heard from you in over two years. I was lonely." He stopped as if he didn't know how to tell me.

"Jax, I'm sorry. I never meant to stay away so long but I was afraid I would come back and you would be with someone else. I wasn't sure I could handle that." I got up and started to pace.

"I got married last year." He blurted out.

I was stunned. I had thought about what to do if he was with someone else before I came but now that I knew for sure my heart shattered into pieces. I had to pull myself together and not show him how much it hurt.

"Wow, Jax, Congratulations." I faked a smile and left the room heading to the kitchen for a drink and cigarette.

Jax quickly followed behind me. "Zoey, wait"

I grabbed a cigarette and lit it before turning to face him. I hated the tears in my eyes for giving me away. "No Jax it's great that you're married. I mean it." He knew I was lying.

"Z, you left me. I was lost without you. Wendy came along and I started dating her. She wanted to get married so I did." Jax looked into my eyes.

"Jax, I was the one that left so I didn't expect you to wait around me." I hated the words that came from my mouth but it was true. "I'm glad that we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course Zoey; you mean the world to me. I'm glad to have you back home." He smiled as we sat at the kitchen table. I could tell his smile was forced.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I got up and went to the fridge.

"Sure water" He stared at me. I grabbed two bottles of water and turned to go sit back down but Jax was standing in front of me. He put his hands on each side of my waist and pulled me against him. He stared into my eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Slowly his lips parted mine and his tongue slid into my mouth. Our tongues move in sync with each other.

I dropped the waters on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. As much as I didn't want to help him cheat on his wife, I still wanted him so badly I couldn't stop him. His hands slid down to my tights and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Still lip locked he walked into my bedroom.

He set me down in front of my bed and started removing my clothes. I pulled off his kutt and t-shirt by the time he had me in only my panties and bra. He finished taking his clothes off as I laid on the bed. He grabbed the top of my panties and pulled them off slowly, then climbed in bed on top of me. For the next two hours we made love to each other slowly, enjoying every second of it.

When we finished I quickly got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed while Jax got dressed. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't be the reason he divorced his wife or be the other women. I loved Jax more than anything but he was married and I wasn't going to stand in the way of that. I debated on going back to LA and forgetting Charming all together.

I got up and went to the kitchen without even a look at Jax. I grabbed new bottles of water after replacing the ones on the floor. I sat at the table smoking. Jax walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair across of me. His eyes were full of questions. As I stared into his eyes I realized there was no way I could be just his friend. That's when I decided to stay long enough to investigate my mother's murder and talk to my father. I had to know why he never wanted me. Then I was going back to LA.

Just as Jax was about to say something his phone rang. He excused himself to the other room. After a few minutes he came back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I have to go. Club business."

"Yeah" I got up and started to walk past him.

Jax grabbed my arm. "We need to talk more. Come by the clubhouse later."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I tried to walk away but he held my arm tighter.

"Z, please the guys wanna see you too. At least do it for them." He begged.

"Fine, I'll stop by later." I looked into his eyes and saw the pain I was causing him. "We can talk more later, I promise."

Jax nodded, kissed me quickly, than left. I went to my room and sat on my bed. I hated that the love I had for Jax was so strong and I couldn't just get over it.

I went into the spare room, my old room, to organize it enough. Kaden was planning to stay with me for a little while, so I wanted her to have the room to herself. I opened the door and noticed all the boxes of my mom's old knick knacks. I grabbed a box and headed for the garage. I was planning to put the boxes in the attic above the garage.

When I pulled the attic door open, the latter fell allowing me passage to the attic. Slowly I climbed the ladder and flipped on the light. I hadn't been in the attic since my mom was alive. Inside there was four Rubbermaid totes. The first two were full of pictures and photo albums. The next one was full of paperwork. I started looking through it. Most of it was my old school work, old bills, and bank account information. On the bottom were five notebooks.

I opened the first one and started reading. As I read I realized it was detail accounts of SAMCRO's illegal activity. I was confused on why my mom was writing everything down. Under the last notebook was a large rectangle envelope from the County courts. My mom was being charged with four counts of drug trafficking, two counts of assault, and one federal weapons charge. If she would of been convicted she would have served forty-five years in federal prison. I grabbed the tote and carried it down to my room.

Just as I stepped into my room I heard a motorcycle pull up. I wasn't sure who it was so I quickly hid the tote in my closet under other boxes and clothes.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw four men standing in my kitchen. "Tigs" I squealed and hugged my favorite uncle. "Bobby" I hugged him too. I couldn't believe my favorite men were here. I was so happy to see them. "Oh my god Opie!" I jumped at Opie and hugged him, not wanting to let go. I missed my best friend so much.

"Baby girl, you come into town and don't stop by?" Tigs looked at me sternly. "Gemma told me she saw you yesterday at the grocery store, when she was with Wendy."

I was a little shocked by that. I hadn't even thought that the woman with Gemma was Jax's wife. "I'm sorry… I was going to come by the clubhouse today. I was actually just getting ready."

"Good, I'm sure Piney and Clay would love to see you too." Bobby smiled.

"So who's this?" I pointed to a very cute Hispanic guy. He had a Mohawk and tattoos on each side of the Mohawk.

"Hi I'm Juice" He held out his hand, but I hugged him. If he was SAMCRO he was my family too.

"I'm Zoey" I smiled as my cheeks burned.

"I know… I've heard a lot about you." Juice smiled shyly.

"I hope it was all good things." I giggled as I looked to Opie.

"Yeah, since you were such a good kid." Opie joked.

We sat at the kitchen table and talked for a little while. They waited while I changed and got ready to go to the clubhouse. I was a little nervous about being around Gemma since she knew about Jax and me in the past.

I grabbed my purse and my keys as we head out to the drive way which had my car and four motorcycles. As we walked toward my car Tigs stopped and looked at my car.

"Z, you have four flat tires." He looked puzzled. He bent down and started looking closer at the tires. "They've been slashed." He pointed to the slash marks.

"Who would do that?" I tried to think of enemies but I had only been in town a few days and no one really knew I was here. Then I wondered if Gemma would have done this, but I don't think she would since that would mean taking my car to TM.

"We can take you to the clubhouse and send Lowell to flatbed it to the shop." Opie looked around my car.

"Thanks" I pulled out my sunglasses from the counsel of the car. "Juice, can I ride with you? I don't know if I trust them to give me a ride." I giggled.

"Yeah sure" Juice smiled and blushed.

I put on my sunglasses and the helmet Juice handed me. He even took my purse and put it in his saddle bag so I wouldn't lose it on the ride. I hopped on the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. Opie shook his head with a chuckle before starting his bike. The ride was nice and I remembered the last time I was on a bike. It was with Jax when we rode out to a wooded park. We ended up making love on the bike. Now I had to get over Jax. I thought Juice might help me do that.

We pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Marrow Auto Repairs and the SAMCRO clubhouse. Jax was just parking his bike as Juice backed into his spot. Jax looked surprised. Tigs helped me off the bike and I handed the helmet back to Juice.

"Thanks for the ride." I gave Juice my flirty smile.

"If you need a ride home let me know." Juice pulled my purse out of his saddle bag and handed it to me.

"Ok, thanks" I really like how cute and charming Juice was. I turned around to find Tigs and saw Jax. He looked upset. "Tigs where is Lowell?"

"The tow trucks not here so I am sure he is out on a tow." Tigs put his arm around me and turned to walk me toward the clubhouse. "We can tell him when he gets back. Until then, Juice can be your personal chauffeur."

Tigs, Bobby, Opie, and I walked into the clubhouse. Juice went to let Gemma know I needed my car towed as soon as Lowell got a chance. When I walked into the clubhouse, it was like nothing had changed. Everyone was there and I was so happy to see everyone. Clay, Happy, Chibs, and Piney were sitting at the bar drinking coffee. A few girls were cleaning up around the place. A thin strawberry blonde kid was behind the bar stocking the alcohol.

"So it is true, Zoey finally came home." Clay got up and hugged me tightly. "We have missed you baby girl."

All the guys had called me baby girl since I was little. They all treated me like a daughter and I loved all of them for being my family. Clay was always acting like a father to me. He always told me if he ever had a daughter he hoped she would be just like me. Clay, Tigs, Bobby, and Chibs taught me everything a girl should know, including how to do minor work to my car. Tigs wanted to teach me how to ride a motorcycle when I got old enough but by then I had to move away.

"I'm glad to be home." I smiled at Clay.

"It is really good to see you baby girl." Happy was next to hug me.

"Wow Happy you're a redwood now?" I pointed to his patch. Happy had mostly been nomad while I was growing up but he was around a lot.

"Yeah, this is my family now." He chuckled.

Piney was on oxygen now and didn't move very well so I went to him to give him a hug. "I'm glad your back." He smiled briefly.

Lastly was Chibs, he hugged me and looked at me. "Look at you all grown up." I loved Chibs' Irish accent. I could listen to him talk for hours. "You are a gorgeous woman."

"Thanks Chibs" I blushed.

As I looked around the room at my extended family, my eyes locked onto my father. I stared at him for a long moment. I wondered if I had the courage enough to say something now or if I should wait. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to ruin this day right now. Everything was going pretty well now. Except for Jax who sat at a table not saying a word; I could feel his eyes on me.

I walked over to the bar and sat on the stool. "So you're the prospect?"

"Yeah, I'm half sack." He moved closer to me. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coke" I ordered and I had to ask. "Why do they call you half sack?"

Half Sack, Kip, grabbed a can of coke and opened it for me. "I was a soldier in Iraq; well there was a bombing and I lost one of my balls." He was so blunt and honest about it that I couldn't even laugh.

"Wow, I'm sorry." I wasn't quite sure what to say. He just smiled and went back to stocking the bar.

"So how long are you here for?" Clay sat on the stool next to me.

"I'm not sure. There are a few things I need to get done at my mom's house before I sell it. Then I'm most likely going to head back to LA." I lied but no one seemed to notice.

"You can't move back to LA. You came back, you can't just leave again." Opie protested.

"I don't know what I want to do yet. We will see in time." I took a sip of my soda than looked to Jax. He had his head down and looked upset. "So what has everyone been up to?"

We sat around and talked for a while. Opie told me that he had married his high school sweetheart Donna and had two kids. Clay and Gemma were about to celebrate their ten-year wedding anniversary. Everyone else was pretty much the same. Juice and I flirted from time to time. Each time we did I would glance at Jax and he would look angry or jealous.

Jax stayed quiet; he was beginning to worry me. I never wanted him to hate me but I just couldn't be with him if he were married. I knew the club had certain rules which allowed the guys to cheat on their wives. The rule was what happens on a run or at a club party stays there, including any sexual activity. I still couldn't do that. If I was going to be with Jax I need all of him to myself. As much as I loved him, which was more than I could explain, I couldn't be his secret.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- Could it Be True

After an hour of talking with the guys, they had a few things to take care of. Since my car had yet to be towed I was kind of stuck. The guys said I was more than welcome to hang out for a while or one of them could give me ride home. I decided to hang out for a while. Everyone went to do club business or to work in the shop.

I decided to go walk around town a little, plus I was hungry. Juice offered to give me a ride but in a way I needed to clear my head a little too. I walked down to a small café to get some food. I sat in a booth in the far back corner. An older man wearing a white tank top and had a ton of tattoo's sat alone; until the deputy chief of police sat in the booth with him. I could hear them talking as I started to eat.

"What do you want Darby?" The officer looked annoyed.

"I heard a few things while I was in Stockton, and you may want to hear what I have to say since it involves the sons." Darby kept his voice low.

"I'm listening" the office seemed more interested now.

"According to a few sources; the son's are going to be doing a big run to Oakland in two days. The Niners are trying to hold the Mayan's off their turf so they order some big guns that the son's are bringing to them." Darby looked around almost paranoid.

"Oakland is out of jurisdiction." The officer rolled his eyes.

"My sources tell me they have the guns at Teller-Marrow." Darby looked at the officer intensely.

"I can't get a warrant to search without a probable cause." The officer started to get up.

"I know that but you could pull them over on their way out." Darby slid and envelope to the officer. "They are using a black van to transport the guns out-of-town; if you can find a reason to pull it over and search it. You'll be able to put the Son's of Anarchy away for a long time."

"You want us to take down SAMCRO so you can bring drugs into Charming." The officer took the envelope and stood up. "Thanks for the information Darby." Then he left.

Darby waited a few minutes before leaving too. I had to tell Jax or Clay. I quickly paid my bill and made my way back to TM. When I walked into the clubhouse there was a bunch of girls cleaning and setting stuff up for a party. The guys were in "Church" which was basically a club meeting and only for club members. Half Sack was only a prospect, which meant he wasn't yet a member but trying to become one.

"Can I help you?" A blonde skinny woman walked over to me. She looked like a porn star to me.

"I'm just waiting to talk to Jax." I sat on a bar stool.

"Well when he's done in there he has plans. You might want to go home and reconsider being a crow eater." She laughed as another blonde curly-haired girl walked up next to her. Half sack walked out of the kitchen then went to back into the kitchen.

"First bitch I am not a crow eater! Second I don't care what you have to say. Lastly get out of my face before I break yours." I stood up and walked toward hers.

"Bring it Bitch" She took a swing at me and missed horribly.

"Is that all you got?" I laughed. "Go back to making porn instead of picking fights you can't win."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She swung again and I moved one step and she missed again.

"I'm your worst nightmare, whore" I swung and it landed right on her jaw. She fell but got up and started to swing when Tigs came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jax walked up between her and me.

I looked at Jax and rolled my eyes. "Clay I need to talk to you."

"Sure baby girl; come in here." Clay was laughing at the girl who Tigs was now yelling at. He told her to not mess with me again because I was SAMCRO family.

I walked into the meeting room which had a large redwood table with the SOA symbol in the middle of it. Clay sat at the head of the table and I sat on his left. Jax walked in just as we sat down.

"What the hell is going on?" Jax yelled at me.

"I came in asked where you guys were and she called me a crow eater. Then she swung at me twice before I deck her." I rolled my eyes at Jax. I was still a little hurt by his whole being married thing. "Clay I was at the café getting food when I saw a guy named Darby with the deputy police chief." That made Jax sit down to listen. "He told the cop that you guys are running some guns to Oakland in two days. He told him about the Niners wanting a large shipment and that you guys had it here. The cop said he couldn't search here. Darby told him to pull you guys over as you leave town in a black van."

Clay looked to Jax and back to me. "Thanks Z. That's a big help."

"I figured I needed to tell you Clay." I got up and walked out to the main room. Once I spotted Juice I asked for a ride home. I didn't want to be here with the porn queens and Jax.

I grabbed my sunglasses out of my purse as I walked outside. Next to my sunglasses were my cigarettes. I decided to have one while I waited for Juice, he had to get his keys and stuff.

Tigs sat next to me on the picnic table. "Hey baby girl" He smiled.

"No one has called me that in years." I laughed. It was a name the original SOA use to call me when I was younger. It was nice to hear the name again and know I was still part of this very dysfunctional family.

"We looked at your car today." Tigs looked worried. "Not only did someone slash your tires but they also cut your brake lines and put a hole in your fuel lines."

I was shocked. "What! Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know baby girl" Tigs put an arm around my shoulders. "Until we do, we are going to keep you safe. Juice will take you home and stay there until one of us can get out there."

"I don't need a babysitter I can take care of myself." I was a little hurt that Tigs thought I couldn't handle myself.

"Oh Zoey don't be difficult; do this for me." Tigs shook his head, I reluctantly agreed. "One other thing" He pulled a gun from his waist band. "Take this, just in case."

"Don't worry Tigs I have one." I pulled mine from my purse.

Tigs inspected it with a smile. "Nice, no serial numbers, can you use it?"

"I lived in LA; come on." I joked. "Yes, I know how to use it."

Juice walked out. "You ready?"

I hugged Tigs. "Thanks Tiggie. Let's go Juice."

We made our way over to Juice's bike. He handed me a helmet and I put on my sunglasses. Just as I hopped on the bike I saw Jax standing next to me.

"I'll be there in a few hours." He looked at me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." I shook my head still upset with Jax. "Go back to your porn star."

"Z it's not what you think." Jax sounded annoyed and upset.

"I don't think it's anything. Let's go Juice." I wrapped my arms around Juice's waist.

"Take her home and I will be there shortly." Jax ordered Juice.

Twenty minutes later we walked into my kitchen. I offered Juice a drink while I made some food. I started making a big batch of Chili. While it was simmering Juice and I sat on the couch and talked about life and the MC. Juice was very loyal to the MC and that was his family and his life. His father took off when he was little and his mother died when he was sixteen since then he has been under Clay's wing. I was glad he found the MC since I knew what it was like living without family and friends. Juice was a very sweet guy and extremely smart. I liked him and from what I could tell he like me too.

"So are you planning to stay in Charming for a while?" Juice asked.

"I want to but there are some complications." I admitted, I could see Juice was about to ask me about the complications. "I don't really want to talk about that right now."

"I know what you mean about complications." He smiled shyly.

He looked so cute and shy. I leaned in and kissed him, I didn't even realize I was doing it until it was happening. He was a great kisser too. He put his hands on my hips as I moved closer to him. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to make out. The longer it lasted the more I wanted to be closer. I couldn't do much more since I had only just met him but there was defiantly something between us.

About ten minutes later we heard a bike pull into my drive way. Juice pulled away quickly and stood up. We went into the kitchen and I started making us each a bowl of Chili as Jax walked in. I made him a bowl too and the three of us sat down and ate. Juice seemed a little nervous and I wasn't sure why. When Jax's bowl was empty he rinsed it out and placed it in the dishwasher. Then his phone rang and he went outside to answer.

"Juice what's wrong? You seem nervous about something." I asked once Jax was out of the room.

"Clay said your SAMCRO protected. That means what we did was bad for me." He whispered.

I understood what he meant. "Don't worry Juice I won't say a word."

Jax walked into the kitchen. "Juice Clay needs you at the clubhouse. Gemma needs help for tonight."

"Oh yeah… I will see you later Zoey" Juice smiled and left.

"Ok Bye" I got up and started cleaning up the kitchen." I watched Juice hop on his bike and leave from the kitchen window. When the kitchen was done I turned to face Jax who was sitting at the table.

"Gemma's got a party planned tonight at the clubhouse; you're supposed to come and then we are taking you to the cabin to keep you safe." Jax stood up but didn't move.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself. Tell your mom I was busy tonight." I walked into the living room and started picking up a little.

"Why are you doing this Z? We just want to help you; to protect you." Jax was angry now.

"I don't need your help! I can take care of myself I have done it since my mom died. Whatever happened to my car is my problem not yours." I went to my room and sat on the edge of my bed fighting the tears that burned my eyes.

Jax walked in and looked at me puzzled. "Z, if something happened to you I would never forgive myself."

I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "The last time we were together you said you didn't care what happened to me."

He shook his head. "That was only because I was pissed you said you would never come back to Charming."

The memory played in my head of the last time we were together. Jax came to LA for my seventeenth birthday. He used to come out every year for my birthday and that year was no different. The last day he was there he asked me come back to Charming with him. I couldn't go back, I felt out-of-place there. Plus with the loss of my mom hurt a lot and going back to Charming would bring all those feelings back. Jax got angry and said he would never come back to LA and that he didn't care what happened to me. He also told me that he didn't love me.

"You said some very mean things that day." I whispered unable to be angry since it was my fault.

Jax fell to his knees in front of me as he took my hands in his. "Zoey, I never meant any of that."

"You didn't come back. You left and I never saw you again until I came here." Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't fight them anymore.

"I'm sorry. I went to your aunt's place the weekend after your birthday but the place was empty." His head fell. "I thought I lost you forever."

"Carrie moved me to my apartment the day before my birthday. She couldn't wait to get rid of me." I touched his chin and he looked into my eyes.

"Z, do you still love me?" He looked into my eyes.

I wasn't sure how to answer. I did still love him more than anything but he was married. I looked into his eyes and the truth fell from my mouth. "Yes, I always have and always will." He leaned in and kissed me long and hard but I pulled back. "Do you still love me?"

"Forever and Always" He promised as he kissed me again.

Things became heated quickly. He laid me on the bed and before I knew it our clothes were crumpled on the floor and he was making love to me slowly. It felt better than anything I had ever felt before. The surge flowed through me and I welcomed the feeling. It lasted only forty-five minutes. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Jax, what about your wife?" I had to know. I couldn't be the other woman.

"We filed for a divorce six months ago." He admitted

I looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"It's more complicated than that. We were trying to reconcile but I don't love her. Then you came to town and I knew I couldn't be with Wendy anymore." He looked at me expressionless.

"So I'm the reason you're not reconciling with her?" I hated the thought of me breaking them up.

"No Z" He sat up and looked me right in the eyes. "Two months ago we tried to reconcile. She was a big drug addict, but she was clean for like three weeks. I tried to be with her but I couldn't. We fought all the time and she was still shooting up so I told her about a month ago I was moving to the clubhouse. Since then we haven't spoken to each other. She's been trying to get my mom on her side and get me back but she's not the one I want to be with." He looked at me and I could see he was being completely honest. "Then you came to town and I knew her and I weren't meant to be together."

I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to be with him too but I wasn't sure I could handle being someone's old lady. "I better shower so we can get to that party."

"Need some help?" He joked. I took his hand and led him to my bathroom.

An hour later I was on the back of his bike as he took me to the clubhouse. He said I could stay at the clubhouse instead of the cabin. I didn't want to hide but I knew they were just looking out for me. I liked the fact they care about me but it bothered me that they didn't think I could take care of myself.

The party at the clubhouse was pretty rowdy. Clay, Bobby, and Tigs talked about when I was little which was kind of embarrassing. Gemma was actually nice to me all night long. She said she was happy I was back. At about four in the morning Jax showed me to a small bedroom with attached bathroom. This was going to be my place for the next few days.

Jax spent the first night with me to make sure I was comfortable. It was nice to sleep next to someone and be with someone I trusted and loved. He ended up getting up before me. When I woke I took a shower and got dressed, before heading to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Oh hi Gemma" I was surprised to see her at the clubhouse so early.

"Morning Baby Girl" She smiled using the name only the older guys called me. "Would you like some?" She held up the coffee pot.

"Yes, please" I walked over and held the cup while she poured.

"It's good that your back Zoey. I haven't seen the guys in such a great mood in a long time." She sat at the bar and I sat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be home." I looked around.

"So are you staying for good?" She sipped her coffee not meeting my eyes.

I could tell by her tone she was fishing for something. I wasn't sure what though." I don't know; maybe."

"Make me a promise Zoey." She looked directly in my eyes.

Nervously I nodded. "Ok?"

"Promise if you go first you won't take Jax and that you won't break his heart again." She pleaded.

"If I go I won't take anyone. Wait when did I break his heart?" I was so confused by her.

"The last time he came back from LA, he was so upset. He even debated on moving there to be with you. Clay and I talked to him and he stayed but his heart was broken." She explained. "I can't lose my only child."

"Gemma I am so sorry I never meant to hurt Jax. I never wanted him to move to LA. I know Jax belongs here. He belongs to SAMCRO. I would never try to change that." I hated to say the words but they were all true.

Gemma smiled and hugged me. "I'm glad you can say that and mean it. Sometimes I worry about losing him." Gemma confided in me.

"Gem he loves you and would never do anything to hurt you purposely. He's always gonna be here for you." I promised her.

We sat and talked for a while then Gemma asked me to run some errands with her. She needed to restock the bar and get groceries for her family dinner tonight. I agreed happily to go with her. I was always told to keep people I didn't trust close to me. I loved Gemma for being around when I was little but I knew she plotted and schemed her way through life.

I went with Gemma to her house around five to help make the family dinner. At about six the chief of police (Chief Unser) showed up with the deputy chief (David Hale). I was surprised to see David since we grew up together. I hadn't realized he was the one talking to Darby at the café.

"David?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Zoey Mason? When did you come back to Charming?" He hugged me with a huge smile.

"I've been in town a few days." I lied hoping he didn't recognize me from the café.

"Wow, I thought you would never come back here." He chuckled.

"Well, I have to get my mom's place ready to sell. It needs a lot of work." I wasn't sure how to act around him. I had always hated most of the Charming Police Department; except for Chief Unser who had always treated me like a daughter.

"Zoey why don't you and David go talk outside." Gemma winked and I knew that meant her and Unser had something to talk about secretly.

David followed me outside to the porch swing. "So how long are you in Charming?"

"I don't know, at least until I get my mom's house done." I let out a long breath.

"What's bothering you?" He knew something was up.

"Promise you won't say a word to anyone." I gave him my serious look.

"I promise Zoey." He looked at me intensely.

"I found my birth certificate in my mom's storage. According to that one of SAMCRO is my father. I don't know what to do about it." I explained honestly.

David thought for a long moment. "Wait, we have all the guys DNA on file. If I can get yours I can run it and see if what is on the certificate is true."

"Really you would do that for me." I gave him my flirtiest look.

"Of course I would." He smiled. "Are you free one day? I can take your DNA right at the station."

That gave me an idea. "I'm free tomorrow. How about around noon?"

"Yeah sound great." He smiled shyly.

"Then we can get lunch or something." Just then I heard bikes coming close.

"Come on Hale we have police work to do." Unser walked out. "It's great to see you Zoey."

"You too Unser" I hugged him before they left.

I helped Gemma set the table as the all the guys walked in. Bobby hugged and kissed the top of my head before he sat down; along with Clay, Tigs, and Piney. Opie tickled me from behind and Jax smiled as he pulled out a chair for me. I sat to the left of Clay and Gemma to the right. Jax made sure he sat next to me. It was nice to have a family dinner with a family who truly cared about me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Truth

After dinner was over I pulled Clay, Jax, Tigs, and Bobby to the side. "Hey remember about having to get the shipment out tomorrow. I have a plan."

Clay looked at me a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hale stopped by with Unser earlier. He asked me lunch one day I was free. I told him tomorrow around noon. He thinks you won't be taking the shipment until later in the afternoon. If I'm at lunch with him he will be out of the way."

Jax didn't look happy about my lunch date with Hale. "Z, we don't need you to help."

"Wait, that's a good idea." Clay smiled proudly. "We can use the SUV instead of the truck. That way no one is suspicious."

"That's a good plan Baby Girl." Tigs smiled at me.

"But we don't need Z to get involved in this." Jax protested.

"Jax, I will be fine. I promise." I looked into his eyes and saw the anger. He turned and walked out of the house. I heard his bike start and leave in a hurry. I knew he was angry but I wanted to help them out. After all they wanted to protect me and me them.

Clay reassured me that Jax was just worried about me. Juice gave me a ride back to the clubhouse with Tigs and Bobby right behind us. We walked into the clubhouse that was now full of Crow Eaters. The girl I had hit before was sitting in the corner. I went to my room to change into my Tank top and shorts.

I went back to chat with Tigs and Bobby. Juice was getting drinks. I looked around and noticed Jax was nowhere to be found along with a few other guys and girls, but I thought nothing of it. I wanted to talked to Jax I hated us being mad at each other. I walked down the hall to the room he was staying in and heard some noises. I quietly opened the door and saw Jax with the girl I got into a fight with. I gasped.

Jax looked into my eyes and I saw how surprised he was by me. "Z" I shook my head as tears began to fall. My heart shattered into pieces. I left slamming his door behind me. I had never felt that hurt in my life.

I found Juice. "Can you take me home?"

"But you're supposed to stay here." Juice stumbled on his word.

"Just get out of here please" I begged.

Juice noticed my tears and nodded. We went to his bike and left in a hurry just as we were pulling away I saw Jax standing outside the clubhouse door. Juice took me to my place. I was happy to be home. We got in and locked all the doors. We even hide his bike in the garage.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Juice asked as we sat in my bedroom.

"Jax and I use to be an item. Since I've been back we've been getting close again. Tonight I walked in on him and the porn queen." Tears fell down my face.

Juice held me in his arms. "I'm sorry Zoey"

"Thanks for everything Juice." I smiled at him.

He lifted his hand and wiped away my tears. His smile made me know he truly cared about me. I wasn't sure how far I was willing to go with Juice now; only because I wasn't in the right state of mind. Yet I leaned in and kissed him hard and long. The kiss led to more kissing. Before I realized it I was straddled on top of Juice's lap.

Slowly I pulled away. "I'm sorry Juice I just can't. Not now when I am so angry with Jax."

Juice looked into my eyes. "Yeah you're right" He seemed a little upset.

"Juice I don't want to hurt you. If we go any further it would only be because I want to get Jax back for what he did and I don't want to do that. I like you Juice; I don't want to hurt you." I explained. I felt like I had already hurt him.

"I like you too Zoey. I don't think I can let this go any further either. Not until whatever it is between you and Jax is over." He got up and left.

Tears filled my eyes as I realized I had hurt him and never meant to. I went to my closet and changed into a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. As I walked back into my room I was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped

"Z, I never meant to hurt you." Jax walked over to me.

"You didn't" I lied. "It's not like you and I are together." I walked past him and into the kitchen.

"I can tell it hurt you to see me with Ima." Jax took my arm and spun me to look at him. "She means nothing to me."

"She must mean something for you to sleep with her." I pushed him away.

"No I was angry and it just happened. I want to…" He stopped.

"You wanted to hurt me." I turned to face him.

"I wasn't thinking clearly." He moved closer. "I was angry. I know you and Hale have had a past and I was thinking that's why you wanted to go to lunch. Plus I don't want you to get hurt by the clubs business."

"I can take care of myself. I have been doing it for many years. I have dealt with a lot the past two years and I don't need you to protect me." I argued.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me knowing I was hiding something.

"Nothing" I turned and walked back to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed knowing he wasn't going to let this go.

"Z, what happened in LA?" He sat next to me leaving a gap between us.

"Don't worry about it Jax." I couldn't look at him.

"Zoey you can talk to me?" He begged.

I shook my head and let out what happened. "Three months after you left I started dating this guy Tyler. We cared for each other but there was no love. I wanted to end it because he was always drunk and on drugs. When I tried to end it he got violent. He put me in the hospital twice; once for a broken nose and once for snapping my ankle. I had him arrested both times but things just got worse. So I decided to move away but he ended up getting picked up on some charge and put away for ten years. I stayed in LA for a few more months then came here." I explained.

"Z, why didn't you call me? I would have helped." Jax moved closer and took my hands in his. His eyes burn with sincerity.

"I didn't want to get you involved. Every time I told someone or asked for help he would hurt me worse." I let out a deep breath. It felt good to get that off my chest.

"I promise to protect you from anything." He pulled me into his arms.

"I can protect myself Jax." I wrapped my arms around him.

We laid in bed together just holding each other. I missed just being with Jax. I loved him from the start and that love has grown over the years. I woke up the next morning around ten, showered and got ready for my plan to start.

I knew that my lunch date with Hale would first keep the cops off the sons but also keep the sons away while I did the DNA test. I put on a jean skirt and halter top. Jax gave me a smile and raised and eye brow.

"Now that kind of outfit might give Hale the wrong idea." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I wasn't wearing it to give him the wrong ideas." I raised an eye brow as I pulled him into a kiss. "We do have a little time before we have to go."

"I can help get you out of them so you can put on something different." He tugged at the strings of my top which untied.

He kissed me long and soft at first. He took off my top as I removed his kutt and shirt. He lifted me on to the dress and pushed my skirt up. After a minute he pushed inside me hard and fast. As he made love to me on top the dresser I thought about him being with the porn star, Ima. I wondered if he used protection because he never used any with me. When we finished I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, leather half calf boots, a tube top, and leather jacket. Again Jax smiled.

"You really drive me crazy." He smiled and kissed me quickly.

"I didn't even do anything." I giggled.

"You don't have too. Just you being you" He smiled again as he took my hand and led me out to his bike.

He took me to the club house to pick up my car. As we rode I felt like we were being followed but I blew it off as just being paranoid. When we got to the clubhouse Gemma told me that my car wouldn't be ready till later that day. She said I could use the beamer. I went into the clubhouse to grab a few things from the room I was supposed to be staying in.

Tigs followed me in and closed the door. "Baby girl is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm good." I smiled.

"Something is off with you. I can see it in your eyes." Tigs sat on the bed and I sat next to him.

"Promise you'll keep this between us?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Of course you know that." He looked at me and I could see the honesty in his eyes.

"I found my birth certificate." I looked down and back into his eyes. "It lists a father."

"Really who?" He grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"It says Piney but I don't know if I believe that." I took a deep breath. "I know it's a club member but Piney just doesn't seem right. She didn't start her affair with him till after she was pregnant."

"Baby girl I hate to say this but it could be any of us." He admitted. "I was with your mom. Don't remember when but we all were at some point."

I laughed. "Wish you were my dad."

"You do have some of my traits." He laughed.

"Yes I know my sex drive is bigger than yours." I laughed harder as he covered his ears.

"No don't say that. Your still that precious little girl who use to come in the clubhouse with a smile saying Tiggie, Tiggie are you." He hugged me.

"Just don't say anything yet. I'm not ready to say anything." I pleaded.

"I promise. If you need anything just ask." He hugged me before we left the room.

I got the keys for the beamer from Jax as I got into the car. We wished each other luck than I drove away. Still my mind was on Jax and the porn star. I wondered if she truly meant nothing to him.

Once I was at the police department I went inside and asked for Hale. Taking a deep breath I entered his office. He and I had a little small talk before he took a swab of the inside of my mouth.

"We should have the results back in a day or two. I asked them to rush the results as a favor to me." Hale said as he placed the swab in a plastic bag.

"No one knows that DNA is me right?" I was scared if anyone else knew the club would find out.

"No I said it was a Jane Doe and a private matter." Hale placed the bag and papers into an envelope. We walked out to the main area and Hale handed the envelope to a tall dark haired man with a Lodi CSI jacket on. "Give this to Lesli she knows what it is." The guy nodded and left in a hurry.

"Are you ready for lunch?" I smiled and a few of the other cops looked at Hale a little surprised by my invitation.

"Yes, where are you taking me?" He flirted.

"I was thinking the restaurant over on Main." I smiled as we walked out to my car.

We drove to the small family owned restaurant in the heart of downtown Charming. It took Hale and me over two hours to have lunch and chat before I got the text from Jax saying they were out of Charming now. As we were on our way back to the station Hale got a call from the station saying the black van was preparing to leave TM.

"Sorry Zoey I have to go." Hale wouldn't meet my eyes as we pulled into the station parking lot.

"Yeah, I know." I admitted, not wanting to give anything away.

"I will let you know when I get the results." Hale reached for the door handle.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked as I watched a group of cops walk out of the station.

"Anything" He smiled

"If something happens with the SAMCRO you keep your feeling for Jax separate. I know you don't like him much and that's my fault not his." I remembered the reason Hale hated Jax was because I broke up with Hale to be with Jax.

"I don't hold a grudge against Jax. It's in the past." He smiled "I do promise." He kissed my cheek and left.

I went back to TM and talked with Gemma. I prayed that Jax and the club were safe. Gemma was buried in paperwork.

"Gemma do you need any help?" I asked trying to keep my mind off of Jax and Hale.

"Yeah sure can you help me file these?" She handed me a stack of papers.

I agreed and started filing the papers. "Who left in the van?"

"The prospect; he was taking a bunch of parts back to the dealer." She laughed.

"That was very smart." I kept filing.

"So what's going on with you and Jax?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No exactly sure yet" I answered honestly.

"I can see how much he loves you." She looked at me. "As long as you understand that he and this club can never be parted with and you're in it for the long run. Then I will give whatever your doing my blessing."

"Gemma I know this club needs Jax and Jax needs the club. I would never come between that. I just don't know if I can stay in Charming forever." I admitted if for the first time out loud.

"Well if you do leave make sure you don't hurt him." Gemma hugged me. "We all want you to stay here. We are your family baby girl."

"Thanks Gemma" I was happy to hear that out of her.

Gemma and I finished up the paper work. The prospect came back and said that everything was fine. He got pulled over and the van was searched with nothing found. I laughed a little. An hour later the guys came back and everyone was safe, which was a relief. Jax saw me and smiled as I walked over to him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed as the other guys made silly noises. As we were walking into the clubhouse hand in hand I felt like I was being watched. When I turned to look I could have sworn I saw Tyler and his best friend James but I knew both were in jail.

We went into the clubhouse and had a drink. The guys thanked me for the heads up and for distracting Hale. After that they had to do a club meeting. The whole time I kept thinking about Tyler. I went to my room and pulled out my phone I tried calling a few people who could tell me if Tyler had gotten out of jail. No one answered when I called, I didn't want to leave a message. I paced my room trying to find a way to find out about Tyler.

I finally decided to make the one phone I dreaded. I called Tyler's other girlfriend Anne. She answered and I could tell she had been crying. She kept to a whisper as she told me that Tyler had broken out during transport and he was coming for me. She hung up quickly. I feared for her and me. He promised me if I ran away he would hunt me down and kill me. I knew he would do it too.

I sat on the bed as tears welled up; I fought them back and decided I would find him before he found me. I went to fix me make up before anyone saw how upset I was.

"Hey Z" Jax walked into the room.

"Yeah" I walked out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He looked worried.

"Nothing just a long day" I lied.

"Hey were gonna have a fight night here. Are you up to staying here or do you wanna go home?" He asked.

"No I'll stay here." I answered a little too quickly. I didn't want to go home. Tyler had already gotten to my car there.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He hugged me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I hated lying to the one person I knew I could trust; but I also knew he may get hurt if I told him the truth.

Jax went to his room to change his clothes for the night's events. I went with not really wanting to be alone. I could tell he knew something was up with me but I was glad when he didn't push the subject. As we walked out into the bar area the guys all made jokes about what we might have been doing. Jax and I just laughed and blushed.

All of us went outside to watch the fighting match between the prospect, Half Sack, and Chibs. Jax kept an eye on me all night. No matter where I went or who I talked to I saw Jax watching my every move. It was nice to know he wanted to keep me safe and protected but also it worried me that he was getting too attached too fast. I still wasn't sure if I was going to stay in Charming.

I decided to head to bed at two in the morning even though the party was still in full swing. I just felt a little off and wasn't sure why. After changing into my yoga pants and tank top I walked into the bedroom and saw Tigs sitting on the bed.

"Hey Baby girl, is everything ok?" He wondered. I debated if it was really him asking or if Jax said something.

"Yeah, I'm good." I plaster a fake smile on my face but it didn't fool anyone.

"Ok what is going on?" He patted a spot on the bed next to him. "You know what is said here stays between us."

I had always trusted Tigs with all my secrets and everything else; which included my feelings for Jax when we were younger. "When I was in LA I was with an abusive guy." Tigs sat straight up. "It got bad and I tried to leave many of times but never got far enough away. I had him arrested a few times but things just got worse. Then he was busted for some stuff and sent to jail for ten years. When I talked to his other girlfriend she said he broke out in the prison transport. I think he's here in Charming."

"Oh my god Zoey." Tigs looked really upset and worried. "You need to tell the club. We can help you."

"I can't if Jax finds out Tyler's out he will kill him or get hurt I can't do that." Tears filled my eyes.

"Baby girl we can help I promise, but I won't say anything unless you want me too." He promised as he hugged me. "As for now, you are stuck here. I'm not letting you go anywhere alone."

I thought about it for a long moment. "Ok, I will tell Jax tonight and the club tomorrow. Let them have one night of fun before they get angry."

"Ok, can I at least know what he looks like?" Tigs asked. I got up and grabbed a picture from one of my bags. It was of Tyler and me at a party. "Baby girl this is a big guy. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"You know Jax and I had our physical fights but he never hit me. He would only push me around to keep me off of him. Now I know what it feels like." I admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Tigs was confused.

I laughed as I wiped my tears away. "Back when I lived in LA, Jax would come visit me a few times a year. We would argue and I would smack him and push him. One time I pushed him into my coffee table and broke it. He would grab my arms and hold me against a wall to keep me from hurting him. I guess I was just stupid back then."

"Baby girl you went through a lot in your life. It was your way to keep sane." Tigs hugged me. "I will set up a meeting for tomorrow morning with the club and you. Ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thanks Tiggie"

"Anything for my baby girl" He hugged me tightly. Than Jax walked in and looked at us.

"Sorry didn't mean to inturpt." Jax chuckled and turned to walk out.

"No we're good here. She's all yours." Tigs stood up and walked toward Jax. "Just remember she is a SAMCRO daughter, if you hurt her we hurt you."

"Thanks Tigs but I think she likes it when it hurts." Jax's joked

"Oh man I didn't need to hear that." Tigs left the room shaking his head.

"You ok?" Jax sat on the bed next to me. "You've been crying" He reached up and touched my face.

I wrapped my arms around Jax and kissed him. "I'm sorry Jax" The tears came back.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He was a little panicked.

"I found out earlier today that Tyler broke out of the prison transport and he's coming for me. I think he's already in Charming." I prayed Jax wouldn't be mad.

"Z, what do you mean?" He looked at me and I saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"When we were walking into the clubhouse this morning I thought I saw Tyler and his friend. So I called the girl he had always cheated on me with. She said they broke out of the prison transport. She said he's coming for me." Tears raced down my face and I got up to pace.

Jax stopped me. "Z, I promise to keep you safe. I will take care of this."

"No Jax you don't understand he is deadly. He's killed before. Jax please don't do anything until I tell the club tomorrow, please." I begged.

Jax hugged me. "Your right"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I looked into his eyes. The anger was still there.

The anger faded into the love he had for me. "And every night until he's taken care." He leaned in and kissed me. We moved slowly to the bed. He laid me on my back with him on top of me. He looked into my eyes passionately. "Do you love me?"

"Always and forever" I promised.

He kissed me hard and long; which turned into making love. He was slow and gentle at first but it got rough and I loved it. It lasted longer than ever before, almost three hours long. We fell asleep in each other's arms. I had a dream that Tyler came in and killed Jax in his sleep. I woke up startled but Jax wasn't in bed. That made me panic.

I got out of bed grabbed Jax's hoodie, my gun from my purse, and put on my slippers. As I walked through the dark clubhouse I held the gun in my hands ready to shoot. My heart raced and stomach knotted. I made my way to the bar area and saw the guys all asleep with different girls. I didn't see Jax anywhere. I got a bad feeling just as Clay walked up behind me. I jumped and pointed the gun at him, then realized who it was.

"Clay, you scared me." I whispered.

"Yeah I can see that." He chuckled. "Why do you have a gun?"

"Long story… Have you seen Jax?" I asked and my heart beat went back to normal.

"He went to the roof, like he does all the time." Clay took the gun from my shaking hands. He took me into the club meeting room. "Baby girl you need to tell me what's going on? We are all worried about you."

I reluctantly told him about Tyler and how I was going to tell the club in the morning. He too was angry but not at me, at Tyler. He promised Tyler would be dealt with. We decided to tell the club and make a plan to take care of Tyler in the morning. Clay walked me out to the ladder that led to the roof. As I started to climb the ladder I heard a gunshot than blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital room with Gemma asleep in the chair next to the bed. I tried to move but it hurt badly. Gemma shifted and woke up.

"Oh you're awake." She smiled brightly.

"What the hell happened?" I couldn't remember anything from that night. All I remember is talking to Clay and going to the roof to find Jax.

"You were shot in the left shoulder." She held my hand. "The guys know it was Tyler. They are following a led now."

"How long have I been out?" I wondered as I looked outside and notice it was getting dark out.

"Three days" She looked at me.

I was shocked, hurt, and furious. "When can I leave?"

"The doctor said once you wake up and are all cleared your free to go." Gemma looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Zoey."

"Where's Jax?" I had a bad feeling but couldn't figure out what it was.

"He's with the guys…" She started

"I'm right here" Jax interrupted. Gemma got up and left with a kiss on her son's cheek.

"Jax" I tried hard to fight the tears but they fell fast. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He sat in the chair next to me and held my hand.

"If I would have never come or told you sooner" I couldn't stop the panic inside me.

"No, it's not your fault. If I wouldn't have gone up to the roof" He put his head down.

"No god damn it!" I was angry that he blamed himself. "This has nothing to do with you."

"We will find Tyler and make him pay for what he did. I promise you that." Jax stood up and turned toward the door.

"No don't leave me Jax please" I begged.

He turned back to me. He moved to my side and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss didn't last long but the unsaid words were there; than he was gone. I cried as I realized he could be hurt because of me.

The doctor came in with Gemma shortly after and checked me out. He said I could go home but had to be careful and he put me on some pain killers. Gemma drove me to her house. She said I was to stay there until the guys came back. She helped me to the couch and I fell asleep quickly after taking the pain killers.

I woke when I heard the guys walk in; Jax, Clay, Bobby, Tigs, and Chibs only. They sounded upset about something. I hoped everyone was ok. If anything bad happened I don't know that I could take it. Tigs was the first to come into the living room.

"Hey Baby girl, how you feeling?" He knelt on the floor next to me.

"I've been better." I smiled, laughing hurt.

"If you need anything just let me know." He kissed my forehead.

"How's she doing?" Bobby said as he, Chibs, and Clay walked into the room.

"A little holy" I joked and started to laugh than cringed in pain. The guys laughed too.

"I'm sorry baby girl I shouldn't have let you go up that ladder." Clay apologized.

"No it's no one's fault but Tyler." I reassured Clay.

"We can take you to the clubhouse or you can stay here?" Jax walked into the room. The guys looked up at Jax's expressionless face and left the room.

"Jax why are you doing this?" I slowly sat up.

"Doing what" He sat on the other end leaving a huge gap between us.

"Never mind, just take me home." I snapped.

"I'm not taking you to your house. You need to be protected at all times. So you can stay here or go to the clubhouse." He wouldn't meet my eyes. I got up and started to walk out of the room but Jax grabbed my right arm and spun me around. "I can't let him hurt you again."

"But it's ok if you do?" I felt the sting in my eyes as tear built up.

"I don't mean too. I'm scared if we get to close again something bad will happen." His head dropped and I could feel the pain he was now feeling.

"This has nothing to do with us getting close." I forced him to look at me.

"Z, I can't lose you." He looked into my eyes as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You won't" I kissed him slow and soft.

"Come on I will take you to the clubhouse." He took my right hand and led me outside. I hopped on the back of his bike. We rode away with the guys and Gemma right behind us.


End file.
